Furoto
by Sanae78
Summary: Sono qui in bilico su uno dei pali di un vecchio pontile malridotto che è stato in buona parte distrutto da delle onde gigantesche. Ce ne è già una minacciosa all' orizzonte che tra poco si avvicinerà a me.


_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Furoto" di**

Sanae78

Mi trovo a Santos in Brasile.

Mi sto preparando per affrontare coi miei compagni la fase finale del girone asiatico di qualificazione al World Youth.

Anche gli altri si staranno preparando, sono sicuro che coloro che sono stati allontanati da mister Gamo presto ritorneranno a far parte della squadra.

Sono qui in bilico su uno dei pali di un vecchio pontile malridotto che è stato in buona parte distrutto da delle onde gigantesche.

Ce ne è già una minacciosa all' orizzonte che tra poco si avvicinerà a me.

Sto circa a metà e la gente sulla riva si chiede se io sia pazzo a comportarmi così.

E' da un po' che mi sottopongo a questo tipo di allenamento.

Sono a piedi scalzi e la mia maglietta smanicata si sta riducendo a brandelli.

Ben agganciato al mio mio piede sinistro c'è il mio caro amico pallone.

Ma ecco, è ora di iniziare...

Mi metto a saltare da un palo controllando il pallone, così riuscirò a dribblare senza problemi qualunque avversario mi troverò di fronte.

Giunto all' ultimo palo mi alzo la palla e mi elevo eseguendo una rovesciata e facendo insaccare il pallone in mezzo all' onda.

L' onda m' inghiottisce.

Ma io non ho paura, sono figlio di un marinaio e so nuotare fin da quando ero piccolo.

Apro gli occhi e mi rendo conto di dove mi trovo e piano piano riemergo ritrovando il pallone vicino.

Raggiungo la spiaggia.

Sono un po' stanco e mi sdraio stremato col pallone sempre al mio fianco.

Allungo una mano e lo accarezzo dicendo: "Caro amico, tu mi sei sempre vicino e mi hai anche aiutato ad imparare a nuotare! Grazie!"

Tanti pensieri affollano la mia mente.

Le ferite iniziano a farmi male, dovrò medicarmi al mio rientro in hotel.

Rivedrò anche lei, sarà lì con gli altri amici della Nankatsu.

Se lo sapesse si preoccuperebbe parecchio.

Ma credo che vedendomi un po' malridotto si preoccuperà ad ogni modo.

E' da quando ho dodici anni che si preoccupa, quando mi faccio male.

Anch' io mi preoccupo per lei, ma credo di non averglielo mai fatto capire veramente.

Mi manca tanto e mi piacerebbe averla vicina.

Ormai è da giorni che ci penso e credo di aver preso una decisione che realizzerà sia i miei che i suoi sogni!

Non ho più dubbi ormai!

Mentre mi rilasso affiorano anche dei ricordi.

Rivedo un' altra spiaggia di tanti anni fa, dove ci sono una giovane donna dai capelli rossicci e ricci, un giovane uomo dai capelli scuri e coi baffi e un bimbetto di circa sedici mesi che si rotola con un pallone da calcio su una spiaggia.

Sono io coi miei genitori.

Poi mio padre mi si avvicina e dice: "Forza Tsubasa, vieni con me! Oggi ti insegno a nuotare!"

Mia madre si preoccupa all' improvviso, ma papà la rassicura.

Io non voglio lasciare il mio amico e me lo porto in acqua con me.

Papà dice che lo potrò usare per tenermi a galla.

Dice cose strane per me.

L' acqua non mi spaventa, eppure mio padre mi segue sempre con molta attenzione.

Per prima cosa mi fa mettere la testa sott' acqua, mentre mi tiene le mani.

Per un attimo io e il pallone siamo stati separati.

Provo una sensazione strana, è come se nell' acqua ci sia un modo diverso.

Rialzo la testa, ho bevuto un po' d' acqua, ma non ho paura.

Papà m' insegna a trattenere il fiato e dopo un paio di tentativi capisco come fare.

Mi dice di aggrapparmi con le braccia al pallone, di tenerle allungate e di muovere le gambe.

Devo riprendere fiato a ritmo costante.

Dice che tra poco m' insegnerà ad usare anche le braccia.

Inizio a muovermi e galleggio sull 'acqua.

Mi piace e papà è sempre vicino a me.

Mi fermo e gli dico: "Papà, è divertentissimoooo! Ora però voglio provare a nuotare davvero!"

Acconsente, ma restiamo comunque dove l' acqua non è tanto profonda.

Gli arriva alla cintola, io invece non tocco, ma galleggio muovendo in continuazione i miei piedi e quando sono stanco mi aggrappo a lui o al pallone.

Poco dopo nuoto da solo e finisco dritto dritto tra le braccia di papà che mi prende in braccio e si rivolge alla mamma che ha seguito tutti i nostri movimenti dal bagnasciuga: "Hai visto Natsuko! Iil nostro Tsubasa è proprio un bravo pesciolino!"

La mamma ci sorride contenta e poi ci raggiunge in acqua.

Che bello ricordare queste cose!

Mio padre ama il mare e io la amo a mia volta, anche se quando ho iniziato a capire avrei voluto arrabbiarmi col mare, perché allontanava mio padre da me e mia madre pere tanti mesi.

Ora che sono più grande capisco e capisco il legame che ha sempre tenuto uniti i miei genitori.

Adesso anch' io sto vivendo un legame molto simile al loro e ne sono sempre più consapevole.

Adoro l' acqua!

Di solito nuoto col pallone, proprio come fanno i giocatori di pallanuoto.

Il nuoto è anche un ottimo allenamento per rafforzare i muscoli delle gambe.

In Giapponese nuotare si dice 'Furoto'.

Mi piace molto palleggiare nell' acqua del mare e giocare a beach-soccer.

Sarò sempre grato a mio padre per avermi insegnato a nuotare e se varò dei figli gli insegnerò ad apprezzare questo sport sin da piccoli.

Riapro gli occhi ... devo essermi appisolato.

Mi rialzo

E' ora di tornare in albergo.

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note dell' autore**

Ho scritto questa fanfiction perché adoro nuotare!

Sanae78


End file.
